


Everglow

by tenhasmelit



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Produce 101 - Freeform, idk how to tag, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenhasmelit/pseuds/tenhasmelit
Summary: Everglow- the warm bittersweet feeling you get after you learn to accept something you’ve lost. You come to realize that losing something doesn’t mean that you’ve lost it completely because that thing already gave you so much and will always be with you.Or the one where Park Woojin dreams about losing a beautiful boy.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pd101s2prompts (trashyhenli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyhenli/gifts).



> This is my first fic ever! Hope you enjoy :)

Woojin hears it before he sees it. 

The loud crowd and blinding lights trying to make an impact behind his closed eyelids. He hears fans chanting his name along with the names of people he had not seen in what feels like a lifetime. He opens his eyes and he’s here again. Here on the final elimination stage of Produce 101. 

He looks around to see faces of individuals that he had almost forgotten as time drew them apart. He sees Samuel, Jonghyun, and Youngmin next to him with nervous faces, waiting for their names to be called.

I’ve already been through this Woojin thinks to himself. 

Why is he back to the most stressful moments of his life? The agony of waiting, paired with the bittersweet feeling of leaving good friends behind while moving on to achieve your dreams is a feeling that Woojin thought he would only allow himself to feel once in his lifetime.

But for some unexplainable reason, he’s back.

He feels his breath catch as BoA starts to call out the names of the trainees who would now be considered members of Wanna One. Woojin knows the order. He’s known the order for about 4 months now, and thinks about it every once in awhile. He knows Baejin would be called at 10th, and Minhyun at 9th, etc. He tells himself to stop feeling so nervous. You know what's going to happen next, you’re at advantage, you’ll reach your dreams. 

But he still feels sick. Against his better judgment, his breath comes in at short bursts. He can't think straight. Park Woojin realizes with heightened clarity that he could relive this same moment a thousand times with the same exact results and still panic about the outcome. 

Breaths get shorter and shorter as the pauses between the announcements grow longer. Please, Woojin mentally begs, PLEASE just let it out BoA. As she announces the name for 6th place he feels himself start to move, only to be hit with the sudden impact of a crushing realization. 

“6th place, with 937,379 votes is …. Kim Jonghyun!!!”

Everything around him intensifies. He’s sweating bullets and everything around him gets closer and closer. 

He has no space.

His vision is unclear, as he begins to see red blooming and spreading from within the corner of his eyes. His breaths escape one after another, chasing after each other in a frenzied haste to leave the body they are trapped in. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to be

Jonghyun was supposed to be with Nu'est, they were supposed promote with 4 members and win their first trophy on a music program. They were supposed to get recognized and Jonghyun was supposed to lead his other members to success. What will happen to them now?

And what will happen to him? What will Woojin do now? Donghyun and Youngmin perform as MXM, a catchy subunit of the BNM boys, that is charismatic and fits perfectly together. Would it be the same if Woojin was there too? Would Wanna One be the same without Woojin? 

He brings his attention back to the announcements, shoulders heavy with the knowledge of the success that all trainees have in the future, and the weight of not knowing if that success will still become tangible after what it has become rewritten.

He shakes his head and his thoughts along with it, as he goes up to congratulate Jonghyun into making it into Wanna One. 

As he gets back to his spot Park Woojin is aware of one thing, and one thing alone; he needs to focus on the present. He woke up in this life, so he will live it as if it was his first. Theres still 6 spots left, and the possibility of Woojin snagging one of them is highly likely. 

The rest of the top 5 go exactly as he thought. He congratulates them all, avoiding eye contact with some because it hurts a little too much. Now it’s time to release the 11th members name. 

He is standing on the tier next to sungwoon. It’s either him or sungwoon and this moment feels like acid on his tongue. He doesn’t want to win if it means seeing Sungwoon and Taehyun dejected. They are his hyungs, and he cares for them like he would his real brothers. 

And that is why, when Sungwoon's name was called instead of his own, he felt at peace with himself and the situation. Was he disappointed? Of Course, but that disappointed wasn’t nearly as strong as the overwhelming pride that he feels for Sungwoon. 

Woojin congratulates Sungwoon and says his speech that's filled with “thank you’s I love you’s and I learned so much”s. He finally puts the mic down and looks up at his band, his Wanna One, and what he sees breaks his heart. 

They all are looking at him with tears in their eyes.

It’s an emotional moment he reminisces to see a good friend standing below you. 

His eyes then lock with the person he has been trying to avoid this entire time. 

Park Jihoon

The name feels like water on his tongue, slippery, yet vital to his life. How will Woojin live without Park Jihoon? They have grown so close at the dorms. The long nights practicing to Burn it Up, and the deep talks at 1 am had starting adding up to the point where he can't imagine living without them. Those little moments have become his favorite part of the day. 

Park Woojin had realized this about a month ago, and accepted his feelings just as quick. He had slowly but surely fallen in love with the boy. It’s disappointing, Woojin thinks, to not be able to experience loving Jihoon in this lifetime, but only remembering the experiences from his memory that he alone has to carry.

However, it isn't much different than the world he remembers. In that world Jihoon didn't know that his best friend had been slowly falling for him. And in this one, he would never get the chance to. 

Its heartbreaking to think like this, and it's even more heartbreaking going back to the present and looking up at Jihoon to seeing him hurt because Woojin didn't make it into Wanna One. He can see, no, he can feel the pain in Jihoon's eyes. He needs to look away, because Woojin is already hurting so much. 

The new members of Wanna One go back down to the stage to begin their greeting and congratulations with the other trainees. Woojin is all smiles as he congratulates every member of the band with genuine warmth and happiness. They are all sad to see him stay at the company, but Woojin makes them feel better by reassuring them that he’s okay with the outcome.

Lastly, Jihoon appears. He looks just as good as he always does, and a little bit more innocent with the tears in his eyes.

I hate this Woojin thinks, just as Jihoon opened his mouth to say exactly what was Woojin was thinking. 

Jihoon whispers in Woojin's ear to follow him, as if Woojin had a choice anyway, while Jihoon drags Woojin to the back of the stage where no cameras or people can see them. Then Jihoon envelops Woojin, clinging onto him, in the tightest and most desperate hug Woojin has ever been given. Jihoon holds onto him as if his life depends on it. 

I’m going to miss you Jihoon whispers into Woojin's ear.

It perplexes him, the proximity and sincerity that comes off of Jihoon in waves. He knew Jihoon thought of him as a friend throughout produce 101. In fact, at the dorms, he even made the move to become closer so that they could become best friends. But, he had never known that his sincerity ran this deep.

“There's going to be so many missed opportunities and memories that we could have shared together. To be completely honest, I’m shocked, disappointed, and probably more angry then you are about this!” Jihoon whisper screams in frustration at the world.

Jihoon paces for a couple of pauses and runs his hands over his hair and face before turning to face Woojin head on. 

“I had a plan, and it's ruined now” Jihoon says in a whisper. His eyes fall down to look at the floor as he continues, “I wanted to grow closer with you Woojin. I wanted us to be inseparable, to be partners in crime, to… to have a life together” he chokes up on those last couple of words.

He looks up at Woojin again with ferocity, determination, fear, and a hint of sadness as he brings home the point. 

“I like you Park Woojin, and I was going to make you like me too.”

___________________________

 

Park Woojin wakes up with a gasp so loud he quite literally starts to choke. When he gains back his composure, he realizes that he’s back in the Wanna One dorms.

“It was just a dream” he whispers into the dark, silent room. He looks around again, taking note that everyone is sleeping, a miracle, truly, after he almost died coughing. Very refreshing to know that if he choked in his sleep, NO ONE would wake up. 

Regardless of that fact, as he looks around the poignant feelings of contentment and love overwhelm his senses. I'm so happy here.

He sighs and looks down to see Jihoon, suddenly remembering their encounter in his dream. He groans loudly as his heart begins to clench up. 

“Do I like Jihoon?” 

The Woojin from his dream obviously had. And that same Woojin had all of his memories, saw from the same point of view as the real Woojin. He looks back at the deep talks they've had, and the long nights of practice together. It clicks then that he definitly feels something for Jihoon.

“Oh... Shit”

Woojin wants to believe that he’s tough, but he would be lying if he said he doesnt start to cry at the realization that maybe he’s liked Jihoon for a long time. 

In fact, maybe he loves Jihoon? Woojin doesn't know what love is, he’s never felt it before, but he knows he loves being around Jihoon and wouldn't change it for the world. 

He’s tired, confused, delirious, and a little bit sad as he decides that the best way to move forward from this nightmare is to make a faux confession to a sleepy Jihoon. 

“Hey Jihoon”

No answer, perfect.

“I had a dream,” he whispers down to Jihoon, “that I didn't make it into Wanna One. I was sad, heartbroken even, but in this dream, you said you liked me, and I think I would have said that I liked you back. We might not have had time together, but we had each other. In that dream I realized my that my goal isn’t debuting anymore, my goal is to be with you”

Woojin breaks off and closes his eyes. His heart is in so much pain as he remembers dream Jihoon looking back up at him again with scared, vulnerable, frightened eyes, confessing to Woojin. He takes a deep breath and continues “I love Wanna One so much, I’m the happiest when I’m with my team, my brothers…. But I can't help but to think, I could have been even happier with you”.

He gets a couple of small snores in response and Woojin finds it both endearing and frustrating at the same time as he laughs and whines to himself again.

Woojin looks up at the ceiling and closes his eyes in resolve, ready to get at least some rest from that dream, and escape the little ache of pain he’s feeling in his heart concerning his not so poppin love life, when all of a sudden he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

He bolts upright, suddenly alert, legs tangled in his blankets, fear written all over his face, and eyes wide with the realization that someone heard what he said. He slowly turns to whoever it is that tapped him, as he closes his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the worst possible scenarios.

When he opens his eyes, it is Minhyun who stares back at him with a soft, sad, and somewhat annoyed gaze as he places a hand atop Woojin's. 

“I think we should talk”

_____________________

 

The amount of relief that floods Woojin’s system when he sees Minhyuns eyes instead of Jihoon’s is almost comical. It’s actually so comical that Woojin begins to burst into laughter.

Minhyun doesn't make it any better with his panicked expression as he tries to shut Woojin up as fast as he can before any of the other kids wake up.

Woojin laughs turn into quiet snickers as he chokes out a chorus of “Okay…” *wheezes* “ okay hyung” *wheezes* “i get it’” *wheezes a little less*

Once Woojin collects himself, clears his throat, straightens his back, he gives Minhyun his best “I don't know what your talking about face” as he says “Talk about what hyung?” with his head cocked to the side and widened eyes at an attempt at feigned ignorance. 

Now it’s Minhyun’s turn to laugh. “Well.. I mean… we can start with the whole “I like you Jihoon” moping, or *gasps* maybe the pining instead. I'm okay with either” he singsongs in the most evil voice Woojin has ever heard in his life. And to think that Woojin just thought of Minhyun as a caring father figure. Shame. 

“Hyuuuuung” Woojin whines, throwing his entire body into it as he shakes his bed. 

“No “hyung”ing me you fool. We’re gonna sort your feelings out so I don't ever have to watch you pine again, because that..” Minhyun pauses sucking in a breathe and making a sour face at Woojin “was painful”

Woojin screams into his pillow, but not before reaching over to hit his hyung square in the face with it. 

_______________________

Jihoons feeling stressed.

He hasn't felt stressed since the finale of produce 101, but he clearly recognizes the feeling of his temperature rising and a slight pain in the back of his head threatening to spread. 

He knows what stress feels like, and it seems that Park Jihoon has just found a new trigger.

Park Woojin. 

Woojin is Jihoon’s best friend. They only met less than a year ago, but he’s already made it to best friend status. With that being said, Jihoon had expected to wake up, eat breakfast with his members, sitting next to woojin of course, and then get in the car, sitting next to woojin of course, and then go to dress rehearsal, sitting next to woojin of course.

Except it doesn't happen like that at all. 

Instead he wakes up, walk to the dining table and Minhyun is sitting in his spot! HIS SPOT!! 

Jihoon was more than a little frazzled to say the least, but decided not to be to loud about it. In fact he stewed in silence for the entire meal. 

Jihoon was willing to let the “breakfast incident” go as he and his members all got into the van. 

But then the unimaginable happens, AGAIN.

Minhyun! Is! Sitting! In! Jihoons! Spot!

Now, it's important to know that Jihoon doesn't actually have a reserved spot at the dining table or in the van. His spot is always going to be the spot beside Woojin. 

Everyone already knows this. So the fact that Minhyun, one of his most trusted hyungs, such an innocent angel, is metaphorically stabbing him in the back with his new found demon horns is disheartening. 

The car ride is silent for Jihoon as he calculates the scene before him. A scene that makes his insides twist into knots and his hair stand on end. 

Minhyun whispering to Woojin. 

How to die in twelve languages Jihoon thinks to himself as he grunts and kicks the back of Minhyun’s seat. 

“Hey Jihoon, are you okay?” Minhyun asks as sweet as ever. What a snake. He knows what he’s doing to Jihoon, yet he still has the nerve to ask him if he’s okay?

Jihoons not petty, he’s never had a reason to be, but there's always a first for everything he thinks as he gives Minhyun an evil smile and says “Nothings wrong at all hyung, I love seeing the back of your gorgeous head” while simultaneously putting in earphones to cut off any further conversation or backlash from members. 

It doesn't get better in the dressing room. Minhyun is still right next to Woojin, and they're still whispering about god knows what. 

Jihoons skin is crawling because, 

1). Woojin and him do not keep secrets, so what is so important that he would have to ask Minhyun instead?  
2). Why do they keep glancing his way as if he’s the devil? 

Jihoon gets it, he acted childish on the car ride here, but he’s willing to let it go because he doesn't hold grudges like a three year old! 

He just wants to talk to his best friend again.

Now, deep down inside Jihoon knows that this is just a day, and he has nothing to worry about. Minhyun isn't stealing his best friend. Woojin doesn't have to spend every waking moment with him. Woojin doesn't have to stand next to him everyday. They don't need to play together and eat together all the time. 

But Jihoon wants too. 

That's the problem.

He’s insecure because he thought Woojin wanted these things too. He thought the dependency that they have for one another was mutual. 

It hurts to see Woojin doing just fine without him. It hurts to know that he can be replaced.

It hurts Jihoon to know that he will never be brave enough to tell Woojin just how badly Jihoons wishes he needed him. 

___________________

“Alright team”, Jisung says clasping his hand together and sucking in a hesitant breathe. He looks around at each of his members faces, aside from Jihoon whose presumably in the bathroom. Squaring up and taking the role of leader Jisung opens his mouth, searching for the right words. However, the right words seem to be lost on him.

Jisung drops the bravado act and collapses into himself with a sigh as he hurriedly rushes out “does anyone know what’s going on with Jihoon?”

Ah. The question of the day. What is wrong with Park Jihoon. Everyone’s noticed that the boy has been on edge. So on edge that he ignored everyone since he woke up, and even snapped at Minhyun today in the car!

His actions are shocking, and even though it’s only been about a few hours, Jisung is sick of it. He needs to get down to the bottom of this so there is no tension on stage and Wanna One can bring their best performance for Wannables, as they always do. 

He also wants to know if Jihoon told anyone his problems, or if he decided to struggle by himself. All 11 of them are family now, and Jisung wants to make it clear to Jihoon, and the rest of the band, that they can share everything with each other. He cares a lot for his members.

Which is why he finds himself standing in front of 9 of his bandmates, vulnerable, eyes down right begging for them to answer his question.

“You know what hyung, I saw that too! Jihoon really was acting weird today!” Guanlin breaks the silence, passionately agreeing with hyung, but not really giving Jisung an answer.

Jisungs first thought is It’ll have to do, followed closely by what a good kid. 

Jisung looks around for more answers, agreeances, anything, but everyone just looks down, shakes their head or looks away. 

He sighs. 

This is going to be more difficult than he thought.

_____________________

 

Their stage went by flawlessly. Its as if everything was okay. But Woojin knows the truth. 

Jihoon’s wasn't okay. 

He wanted to go up to his best friend, but he doesn't know how to. He was still trying to figure out how to act upon his feelings, and he needed to settle that out before he could talk to Jihoon normally. 

Woojin is disappointed in himself, but he’s thankful for the hyungs that are in his life. 

When Woojin failed to talk to Jihoon, Jisung did. 

After the performance he called Jihoon outside to talk and when they came back, both has red-rimmed eyes, but Jihoon was smiling again and talking to others. He really couldn't be more thankful for Jisung.

And of course, his favorite hyung, Minhyun. 

Minhyun has been absolutely wonderful all day. He has been beside Woojin all day as Woojin whispered his concerns and insecurities about falling in love with his best friend. 

It takes a certain amount of loyalty to listen to Woojin rant all day, and reply with healthy adult advice and proud smiles. 

Due to this overwhelming amount of support and advice, Woojin finally feels confident enough to confess to Jihoon. 

It’s not the smartest thing to do and he could lose the most important person in his life, but the dream he had last night made him realize that there’s hope, and that this confession is long overdo. 

Once they get to the dorms Woojin will take Jihoon aside and explain it all. Explain his dream, explain why it didn't matter if he got into top 11, explain that next time Jihoon is having a problem all he needs to do is look right beside him, because Woojin will be right there. 

Because all that ever mattered to Woojin was being beside Park Jihoon. 

_____________________

 

Jisung had learned two things about Jihoon today,  
1), he’s an ugly crier  
2). He’s incredibly in love with Park Woojin. 

When Jihoon had angrily forced Jisung out in the hallway, the last thing he had expected was for the boy to completely let down his walls and rant about how left out he felt. 

“It's so frustrating hyung! Woojin has always been next to me. It’s our thing and everyone knows that! I’ve never even seen him that close to Minhyun before! When did they even become friends? None of it makes sense. I'm in the twilight zone right hyung? Right?” 

It’s official, Jihoons gone crazy.

Jisung is about to humor the boy but Jihoon quickly gets back to his rant,

“Hyung, you don't get it. Woojin and Minhyun don't even look good together! What will the fans think!!, I’m, I’m..--” Jihoon falters for words, hands flailing.

“Jealous.” 

Jisung finishes Jihoon’s sentence with 100% confidence. Jihoon falters, stumbling backward with the force of Jisungs words hitting him like a ton of bricks. 

“H-hyung..”

Jisung cuts Jihoon off with a sigh before Jihoon could finish his statement and deny it. 

“Listen Jihoon, I’ve been alive for a long time, don't give me that look,” Jisung warns, “and I know jealousy when I see it. I understand that you want to be with Woojin all the time, but do you think that’s the best thing for either of you? You are both friends who are growing up in an industry with hundreds of people. Both of you are bound to make dozens of friends along the way. You can't be jealous everytime Woojin chooses to hang out with other people over you”

Jisung realizes his mistake as soon as he holds the gaze with the wide, red brimmed, tear filled chocolate brown eyes looking up at him with a familiar pout of a bottom trembling lip.

“Do you really think Woojin will pick others over me hyung?” Jihoon whispers, voices breaking at the end, looking lost, as his tears finally spill down his face. 

“Ah, Jihoonie, I don’t think jealousy is your only problem” Jisung says, tears of his own threatening to spill past his lids as he pulls his dongsaeng into a tight hug. 

“I know hyung” Jihoon whispers. 

___________________

Jihoon has a much better time on the way back to their dorm. He’s thankful there was only one schedule today. It gives him time to think about his talk with Jisung. 

He knows what Jisung implied, Jihoon knows that he loves Woojin. A little part of him had always known. But that doesn't make it any easier to be around Woojin. In fact, it makes it even harder, especially when said person is hanging out with someone who isn't him.

Jealousy sucks, but love’s the worst. 

He shakes his head and goes over to hang out with Guanlin before he starts seething again. But before he could make it to Guanlin, a hand reaches out and grabs him by the shoulder, turning him around so that he could face this person.

He comes face to face with the last person he needs to see right now.

Park Woojin.

How to run without embarrassing yourself? Jihoon silently asks God. 

“I think we should talk” Woojin says.

Yikes. Could it get much worse than this? Jihoon needs space away from Woojin to accept his sad, depressing, one sided love so that he could be normal around his best friend again. But Jihoon doesn't exactly know how to say No to Woojin. Especially when Woojin is asking him with such scared yet intense eyes while playing with the hem of his shirt and biting his lip nervously, showing off his snaggletooth. 

Jihoon’s a sucker for the snaggletooth. 

So, instead of saying, “nah man, i want to chill with a nice cold ben and jerry's and watch the notebook with Guanlin while crying about my sad love life”, he says “sure man why not”.

What did Jihoon do to deserve a brain like this, he wonders as Woojin smiles, takes his hand and drags them to their surprisingly empty dorm room. 

“Where are the hyungs?” Jihoon inquires.

“Ah,” Woojin says with a nervous smile scratching the back of his head lightly while grimacing slightly, “I may have told them I needed the room for something important”.

“Oh my god Woojin, at least take me to dinner first” Jihoon screeches, playfully hitting Woojin in the chest and laughing hard at the way Woojins eyes burst open with a panicked expression as he vehemently denies what Jihoon was suggesting.

“Hey! Jihoon, you better listen here punk, I have this room for 10 minutes, and I plan to spend the entire 10 minutes talking so you better sit down and shut up” He says between gasps of air as he wrestled Jihoon to the ground after kicking him in his shin. 

“ALright Alright, I surrender” Jihoon laughs, genuinely happy that they were together, playful, and normal again. 

Jihoon sits on the bottom bunk while facing Woojin who was standing in the middle of the room, confidence from before fading, and is replaced by the shy unsure boy who dragged Jihoon in here in the first place.

“So, I wanted to start by telling you about the dream I had last night. It was pretty wild, and I never thought I’d have a dream about that time again” Woojin sighs as he cards his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth. 

“We were all back in produce 101”.

This sends a chill down Jihoons back. Woojin used to have nightmares after the finale about performances and scores that he would receive while in pd101. He had so much anxiety and that anxiety carried on with him, even after the shows end. 

“Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?” Jihoon starts to get up, wanting to walk toward Woojin, but Woojin shakes his head and points back down to the bed. 

“I’m okay, this dream was different, it wasn't exactly a nightmare? It was weird. I didn't make it into the top 11, but that wasn't the problem. For some reason I felt calm when I didn't make it in. But then..” He takes a deep breathe and locks eyes with Jihoon 

“I saw you.”

“I was sad, overwhelmingly so. I didn't want to meet you. I avoided you, but you asked to see me backstage. When we were backstage you ranted about how unfair it was that this happened. How you wanted to continue being friends with me. How you wanted to be closer. You said “Woojin I was going to make you like me too”” 

Jihoon’s heart breaks. Why can't he be more like dream Jihoon? Why can’t he confess, knowing that the outcome may not be the one he likes. Maybe dream Jihoon confessed because he wasn't in love yet. Maybe it's easier to confess to people who are getting to know rather than the people who you love. 

“I woke up right after that” Woojin whispers, looking down. “I was pretty distraught. It was around 3 in the morning and Minhyun heard me, that's why he was with me all day, because he was trying to give me the advice and courage that I needed to stand here and talk to you about it”

Woojin looks up with tears in his eyes. Jihoon can tell that Woojin is getting frustrated at himself. He always has the same look when he's frustrated; pinched eyebrows, a single sigh escaping from a slight pout, and red rimmed eyes facing upward, looking for help.

“I want you to know that from now on you can always lean on me” he locks eyes with Jihoon, “from now on I will always be here. I wasn't a good friend today, and I’m so sorry, but I promise to stand right beside you from now on. My dream was a nightmare, not because I lost produce 101, but because I almost lost you. Please, no matter what happens, stay by my side.”

Jihoon’s ugly crying. He can't really help it. He’s not sure if Woojin wants him as a friend or as more than that, but he wants to be next to Jihoon in life, and that's always going to be the most important thing to Park Jihoon. 

“Of course” Jihoon whispers between sobs. 

Woojin's eyes water as gives Jihoon the brightest smile he has ever seen.

“Wait” Woojin’s face drops as he suddenly puts up his hands in a stop motion “I have one more thing to say now that you agreed to what I said. This next part is going to be a little wild. But now that you promised me we’ll always support each other, you can’t run away okay?” 

Woojin gives Jihoon a serious look, as if Jihoon could ever actually run away from Park Woojin.

“Pinky swear” Jihoon whispers with a playful mirth in his watery eyes. 

“Okay, prepare yourself” Woojin says with a hint of joy and a boatload of anxiety “ininlovewithyou”

“What? I can’t speak alien WOojin, I’m gonna need that again, but in human words” 

Woojin sighs closing his eyes, face tilted toward the ceiling “ithinkimalittleinlovewithyou”

“Okay Woojin, I’m gonna need you to either say that again 10 times slower, or write it---”

All of a sudden Jihoon is cut off by the feeling of his face in Woojins hands. His eyes are dragged to a golden brown light, firing up in determination as Woojin finally says what has been on his mind.

“I’m in love with you”  
Jihoon looked into his eyes jaw slacked, saying “uhhhh” for about a full minute before he pulled himself together. 

“Cool man, thats lit” 

What. 

What the fuck? 

Woojin looks like he's ready to pass out when Jihoon opens his mouth to say something useful, finally. 

“So what I meant to say was that I’m super duper in love with you too” Jihoon is smiling up at Woojin, now holding Woojin’s face in his hands as his eyes flicker to Woojins soft lips. 

“I would take the last five minutes to cry about how much we love each other, but we won’t have privacy forever, so I think you should kiss me”

Woojin smirks at Jihoons sudden change of character and laughs before catching Jihoons lips with his own.

 

The first kiss didn't feel like fireworks,

it felt like home.


End file.
